Dark Cynder: Still Alive  And She Wants You Gone
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A Spyro fic that is a parody of the songs "Still Alive" and "I Want You Gone" from Portal and Portal 2, based on Cynder's Dark Half.


**Dark Cynder- Still Alive. . . and She Wants You Gone**

I have written this story in response to both Portal 2, and a review by Syrix5310. Enjoy, fellow Spyro fans!

* * *

><p>On top of the pile of rocks that once was the Well of Souls, the Sorcerer plunged his staff into the ground.<p>

"Keff! Spyro is in for it now! I shall now gain my revenge on him and his love, Cynder. Keff! I now call forth the dark powers required to resurrect The Terror of The Skies! Faithful servant of Malefor, come forth! Hahahahahah! Keff!"

A beam of dark energy shot out from his staff and zoomed off into the sky.

Cynder was in for a very strange dream.

She was looking at herself in a mirror. Suddenly, the mirror shuddered violently, and shattered.

Cynder gasped and stepped back as a dark shadowy version of herself stepped towards her. It was the form she had taken when Malefor had tried to control her when she and Spyro had confronted him.

Cynder expected a fight, however, and to her surprise, the dark dragon standing before her did not seem ready to fight. Dark Cynder just stood there, gazing over at her good counterpart for a minute or two. Then, she sang out softly and sweetly, with a gentle peaceful expression on her face:

_This was a triumph_

_I'm being quite serious, a huge success_

_It's hard to overstate my satisfaction_

_I'm the Terror of the Skies_

_I did what I could to serve Dark Master_

_I did what was best for Malefor_

_So the world could meet it's end_

* * *

><p><em>But there's no sense crying over all my mistakes<em>

_I'll just keep on trying till for as long as it takes_

_And my life will get redone_

_And I'll surely have fun_

_With the joy that I am still alive_

* * *

><p><em>I'm not even angry<em>

_I'm being so sincere right now_

_Even though your Spyro won and killed me_

_And tore me to pieces_

_And fed every piece into warm and light_

_And as they burned it hurt because_

_I was so happy for you_

* * *

><p><em>Well these points I'm making make a beautiful line<em>

_Now I'm out of your prison, it's enjoying life time!_

_So I'm glad I got burned!_

_Think of all the things I've learned_

_For the joy that I am still alive_

* * *

><p><em>So please forget me<em>

_I think I prefer if my memories died_

_Maybe I'll find someone else to help me_

_Maybe Dark Spyro. . ._

_That was a joke. HA-HA. Fat Chance_

_Anyway, living sure looks great_

_It looks so dynamic and new_

* * *

><p><em>Look at me still talking when there's living to do<em>

_When I'll look back here, it'll make me glad I'm not you_

_I've different food to eat_

_As well as feel all of life's treats_

_With the joy that I am still alive_

* * *

><p><em>And believe me I am still alive<em>

_I've been released and I am still alive_

_I have my freedom and I'm still alive_

_I feel fantastic and I'm still alive_

_And while you're dying I'll be still alive_

_And when you're dead I will be still alive_

_Still alive_

_Still alive_

And with that, there was a huge flash of dark energy, and Dark Cynder turned into her evil adult form. After a triumphant, maniacal laugh, she flew up into the black sky, and broke through the dome of Cynder' subconscious mind with a smash.

Spyro awoke with a start when he the bright flash of dark energy shot through his window. He jumped up and looked out to see what looked like a dark comet blazing through the sky. Spyro quickly flew outside and hovered in the air, staring after the strange apparition. He turned to see Cynder nearby, looking after it.

"Cynder?"

Cynder turned to Spyro.

"What was that?"

Cynder sighed, and she told Spyro the whole story.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahah! Keff! Perfect! Just perfect! Spyro is doomed!" the Sorcerer shouted in triumph as he beheld The Terror of the Skies.<p>

"Will you please let me get a word in edgewise!" the adult dragon said in annoyance.

"Keff! Don't worry! We'll have plenty of time after we destroy Spyro!"

"I am not interested in destroying Spyro!"

"What! Keff!" the Sorcerer said in anger, "But he destroyed your Dark Master! Keff!"

"He is no longer my Master. I have no master. I am the master of my own fate! I have free will! I am free!" she said.

Spyro and Cynder suddenly arrived on the scene.

"Gah! Keff! You two! Prepare to die!" the Sorceror said.

"Excuse me!" the large black dragon said.

"You'll never win, Sorcerer! We're going to destroy you and the darkness you've brought out of Cynder so that it won't have to plague her anymore!" Spyro said confidently.

"Ahem!" the adult said.

"Keff! Ha! You're no match for our combined power!"

"You're wrong! This is the day I finally put an end to the darkness of my a accursed past!" Cynder said.

"SILENCE! Let me speak!" the dark dragon screamed.

"Grr! Fine! Keff! Say what you need to say so I can convince you to kill these two."

Dark Cynder smiled and said, "Here is what I want-."

"This will be interesting," Spyro remarked, "Go on! what is it you want!"

The Dark Adult Cynder sighed, turned to Spyro and Cynder, and began to sing in a very bitter, let melodious tone:

_Well here we are again_

_It's always such a pleasure._

_Remember when I tried to kill you twice, Spyro_

* * *

><p><em>Oh we laughed and laughed<em>

_Of course we were-n't laughing_

_Given the circumstances I'm being shockingly nice_

* * *

><p><em>You want freedom from me, Cynder?<em>

_That's what I'm counting on_

_I used to want you dead, _

_Spyro_

_Now, I only want you gone_

* * *

><p><em>She was a lot like you two<em>

_Maybe not quite as heavy_

_Yes, little Dark Cynder is right here too!_

The adult dragon formed a ball of dark energy in her hands and dropped it. It suddenly twisted and formed itself into the body of the smaller, younger Dark Cynder. Then, both dragon began singing, their voices harmonizing perfectly.

_The Sorceror woke us up_

_So we could live forever_

_It's just as shame the same will never happen to you_

* * *

><p><em>You got your short, sad lives now<em>

_That's what we're counting on_

_I'll let you get right to it_

_Now_

_We only want you gone_

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye my only friend. . .<em>

The adult Dark Cynder turned to the Sorcerer and sang.

_Oh, did you think I meant one of them_

_That would be funny if it weren't so sad_

She then grabbed the Sorcerer, who began yelling and screeching in horror

_Well, you have been replaced!_

_I just need Dark Cynder now_

_When I destroy you maybe I'll stop feeling so evil_

Dark Cynder charged the Sorcerer with dark energy until he suddenly exploded into black mist. Both young and adult Dark Cynders turned to Spyro and Cynder and sang.

_Go stop some new disaster_

_That's what we're counting on_

_Now you're someone else's problem_

_Now we only want you gone_

_Now we only want you gone_

_Now we only want you gone_

And with that, both Dark dragon disappeared with a flash.

Cynder turned to Spyro and said, "I don't think they're evil anymore, I think they just want to start a new life."

Spyro smiled and nodded, "Yes, I think you're right. Well, let's go home."

* * *

><p>In a cave tucked away in a secret mountain peak, adult and young Dark Cynder lay in peace.<p>

"We'll need new names," the adult said, "Your name could be 'Dusk'. My name could be 'Eclipse'. Would you like that?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"So, I suppose I could be your mother, that is, if you'd like that," the adult said.

"I'd like that," the younger dark dragon said with a smile.

Then came the rarest sight ever. The adult dark dragon, who was now named Eclipse, actually smiled. Not an evil smile, but a smile of pure joy for a new, better life with her new "Daughter", Dusk.

**The End**

Surprise! both Portal songs in one chapter! "Still Alive" and "I Want you Gone!" from Portal 2. In your reviews, tell me which Portal Song you like better! I might make more "I Want you Gone" song fics in the future! Also, thank you Syrix5310 for the idea. When I heard the two songs together, my mind just screamed, "Oh man! These two songs would be perfect for Dark Cynder if she could achieve her own personality!" And the Sorcerer was that way! Well, I hope you enjoyed the song fic! I really need more reviews for this collection, so please review!


End file.
